


300 Miles to the Next Job

by Strawberry_Champagne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Champagne/pseuds/Strawberry_Champagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night roads all look the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	300 Miles to the Next Job

Dean didn't think he knew of a car that racked up as many miles as the Impala. Sure, there were other hunters roaming the country, but as far as he knew most of them didn't share the same kind of loyalty. It wasn't practical, anyway. If pressed, he’d have to admit the classic model kind of stuck out, and he and Sam were running from the law often enough that stealing cars and abandoning them probably could save them a lot of grief.

The thought was almost physically painful.

Nope, not an option. Just keep it up, baby, he thought, reaching forward to pat the dashboard. They were between jobs, set to investigate yet another unusually gruesome death, this time in a sleepy town in Colorado. A brief respite from the Douchey Angel family reunion. But that was three hundred miles from here, and the night was young.

Sam, apparently, wasn't. Conked out against the window at nine o’clock like an old man. Dean had teased him about it before he’d finally drifted off, receiving a sleepy “yeah, you try staying awake after fighting off a family of pissed off spirits all afternoon, and where were you, anyway?” Well, someone had to do the salt and burn routine.

The dark road stretched out before him, yellow lines and road reflectors appearing in the headlights and sliding past. The town names on the signs always looked familiar, but not enough for any real sense of recognition—the brothers had driven on most of the major highways at one time or another, but it was almost impossible to keep track of it all. Hours passed, with Dean glancing over at Sam every once in a while. Man, it was boring when he was the only one awake. Couldn't even blast his music. Nothing to look at but the multicolored points of light of towns and cities just off the road.

Dean finally pulled off at a rest stop to stretch his legs. He nudged Sam to see if he needed to use the restroom or anything, not getting any response besides grumpy mumbling and a feeble attempt to wave him away. Fine, then. Walking into the grass, he took in a breath of cold air, watching it fog in front of him.

The feeling that he was being watched crept over him; Dean whirled at a second stirring of breath spotted out of the corner of his eye.

“Dammit, Cas. Would it kill you to walk up and greet me like a normal person? Just once.”

“I do not see why it would be necessary to announce my presence, Dean,” said Castiel, in that deadpan, intense voice of his. “And as for being a ‘normal person’…”

“Yeah, I know. Angel of the Lord.” He exhaled, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“You seem a bit on edge. Perhaps I should return later.”

“No,” said Dean, maybe a little too quickly. Castiel was doing that thing with his eyes now, a mixture of concern and…well, Dean knew what he would call that, he’d used the same look more times than he could count, but from Cas... “Actually, I’m just really bored.”

“Bored,” Castiel repeated, as if he didn't know the meaning of the word. Which come to think of it, the idea probably was foreign to him, to some extent.

“Yeah. Sam’s asleep and we’re still hundreds of miles away from the next job. Gets a little too quiet in there, you know?”

Castiel looked off into the darkness, seeming to consider this.

“Then I will keep you company.”

Dean tried to keep his surprise under wraps, instead only nodding as he returned to the car, angel in tow. The obvious question didn't occur to him until much later, during a moment of companionable silence.

“Hey, Cas. Why did you show up at the rest stop?”

When Castiel didn't answer, Dean smirked to himself as another mile clicked into place.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 15, 2009 in the Livejournal community comment_fic  
> Prompted by: be_themoon  
> Theme: On The Road  
> Prompt: Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, three hundred miles to the next job


End file.
